No Es Amor
by LatexoHPo
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. El amor es para los niños, y Natasha Romanov nunca había sido una niña. Después de pasar algunas noches juntos, Natasha y Bruce se encuentran con una consecuencia inesperada. Lo que tenían no era amor. Pero tal vez, podría serlo.
1. Chapter 1

Traducción del Fic: **It Wasn´t Love**, de **CastielAndTheBlueBox**

**Renuncia:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stan Lee y Marvel Comics. La historia, por supuesto, a su autora original.

**Resumen:**_ El amor es para los niños, y Natasha Romanov nunca había sido una niña. Después de pasar algunas noches juntos, Natasha y Bruce se encuentran con una consecuencia inesperada. Lo que tenían no era amor. Pero tal vez, podría serlo._

* * *

**No Es Amor**

_Esto no tenía que haber sucedido._

Eso fue lo primero que pensó mientras miraba hacia abajo, a la varilla blanca en sus manos, temblaba un poco, y el signo más la hizo caer enferma, y esta vez no fue a causa de su… condición.

Era mucho más fácil pensar así, y mucho menos personal.

Ellos no estaban enamorados.

Ese fue el primer punto, se levantaba y se marchaba cada mañana antes de que él despertara, no era amor.

Porque el amor era para los niños, y Natasha Romanov nunca había sido una niña.

Lo más cercano, suponía, de estar enamorada, fue con Clint, pero después de un corto tiempo se dieron cuenta de que eran más como hermano y hermana, y terminaron a pesar de ser los mejores amigos.

Entonces Bruce Banner entró en escena.

No era lo que se podía catalogar de inmediato como "atractivo", por así decirlo. Se parecía más bien a una especie de oso de peluche, y era tan dolorosamente tímido que había que mirar profundamente, muy dentro de él.

Casi no serías capaz de reconocerlo como Hulk.

Mientras que Hulk era destructivo y, francamente, aterrorizante, Bruce era el científico de modales suaves; uno podría pensar que era demasiado tranquilo para ser real.

Natasha había llegado a conocerlo durante el tiempo que pasaron siguiendo el Tesseracto. Había sido tentativo al principio, más relación amor-odio que otra cosa, pero se mantuvieron en contacto después de lo de Nueva York. No era tan cercana a él como con los demás; después de todo conocía a Clint desde que se había unido a SHIELD, Steve trabajó con ellos después de lo de Nueva York, y había trabajado con Tony mientras exploraban posibilidades para los miembros del equipo.

Fue después de que Tony reconstruyó la Torre Stark que se quedó con los otros cinco miembros del grupo (aunque en el caso de Thor eran lapsos; el semidiós dividía su tiempo entre Asgard y la Tierra) que convivieron en la Torre, y fue que realmente llegó a conocer a Bruce.

Descubrió que era completamente diferente a lo que había pensado… increíblemente inteligente, con un sentido del humor seco y una sonrisa que, cuando la mostraba, era casi imposible no devolver.

A ella le gustaba. Y eso era una hazaña, porque a ella no le gustaba la gente fácilmente. No fue una sorpresa, realmente, cuando cayó en la cama con él y se dejó tomar. La primera vez la había tomado con calma, un poco reacio, con el miedo a hacerle daño. No estaba seguro de cómo el otro sujeto reaccionaría al sexo. Pero lo habían hecho, y ahora…

Bueno, ahora parecía que supuestamente sería madre.

¡Oh, Dios!

Pero se lo había jurado cuando se unió a SHIELD, se lo prometió a sí misma: No más vidas inocentes.

Ni siquiera si el objetivo era su hijo, ni siquiera si era una forma de escapar.

Ni siquiera, al parecer, si se trataba de su propia…

* * *

Estaba cansado.

No es que lo admitiera a nadie. Podía vivir de café si quería, de hecho así había sido cuando era más joven, antes del Accidente, antes de que las cosas terminaran con Betty, antes de… bueno, de todo.

Bruce tomó un sorbo de su taza mientras seguía mirando los archivos, pero era un callejón sin salida. Los dejó con un suspiro, intentando contener su frustración. Habían pasado años, y él no estaba ni cerca de la cura.

_No aquí, Banner. No ahora._

Hablaba consigo mismo en tercera persona otra vez, era una práctica común en momentos como ese. No se refería a sí mismo como Bruce, porque Bruce era un hombre que había sido reemplazado por Banner. Bruce era el hombre anterior a Hu… _al otro sujeto._

Banner era un monstruo.

Dormía con Natasha. No era por amor, eso lo sabía; o al menos no lo era para ella. Él se había encariñado con ella, tenía que admitir que la forma en la que sonreía un poco cuando hacía alguna especie de broma, la forma en que se torcía distraídamente un mechón se su cabello cuando leía algún archivo, con los delgados dedos chasqueando sobre el papel cuando sus inteligentes ojos verdes lo analizaban, antes de pasar a uno nuevo, sin hacer comentarios a menos que viera la culpa, solamente su presencia, lo agradecía.

Y entonces ella había llegado a su cama. La recordaba moviéndose encima de él, con las luces prendidas mientras intentaba asegurarse de que no había ninguna posibilidad de que el monstruo saliera gracias al aumento de su ritmo cardíaco.

Al parecer las endorfinas ayudaron, porque se las arregló para pasar la noche entera con ella sin lastimarla. Él, personalmente, sentía que no merecía una estrella dorada por esa primera vez, ni hablar de la segunda, la tercera, cuarta…

Se estremeció un poco, y entonces ―hablando del diablo― ella entró al laboratorio. La miró.

Se veía… bueno, para ser sincero, horrible. Lo cuál era un milagro cuando se trataba de Natasha, que rara vez se veía menos que perfecta, sobre todo para él.

―Nat, ¿qué pasa?― preguntó después de unos tensos momentos de silencio.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo deslizó un objeto sobre la mesa. Confundido, lo recogió y…

Oh…

No debía ser posible, eso lo sabía, pero ambos se habían visto afectados por la radiación gamma, y se suponía que, en teoría…

Sacó su lengua para mojar sus labios y la miró, apretando los dedos alrededor de la prueba; sacudió la cabeza.

―Nat…

Su voz se apagó.

_No aquí, no ahora…_

Se repetía como un mantra. _No la dañes. No dañes al… bebé._

―Me quedaré con él― fueron las palabras que ella se esforzó en sacar, un poco ahogadas. Él parecía dispuesto a protestar―. Lo sé, piensas que el bebé será como tú. Y lo entiendo, pero…― suspiró ligeramente, sacudiendo la cabeza―. No puedo. Me prometí a mi misma que no tomaría más vidas inocentes.

Ella suspiró y sus ojos se desviaron a la mesa. El "lo siento" practicamente salía por todos sus poros.

Él asintió después de un momento y suspiró.

―Entiendo― respondió y se llevó los dedos a las sienes.

Eso fue el comienzo de todo, reflexionó Bruce mientras miraba el ultrasonido de la niña que esperaban. Sólo quedaban unos meses.

Ella no tenía radiación en su sangre, y él estaba agradecido, muy agradecido.

Suspiró y delineó la cabeza de la pequeña.

No era amor, nunca lo había sido.

Pero tal vez, un día, después de que esto terminara, después de que hubieran derrotado sus propios demonios, tal vez…

Tal vez podría serlo.

* * *

**N/T:**

_Vale, amé profundamente este fic. Así que aquí lo tienen traducido... ¿les gustó? A que es lindo._

_Hay una secuela, que también traduciré y publicaré en breve._

_¡Amo el Brutasha! ^^_

_El original en mis favoritos. _

_Gracias por leer!_

_Látex._


	2. Chapter 2

**Y Juré Que Te Amaría Hasta el Final De Mis Días**

_Mientras Natasha está de parto, hay revelaciones en la sala de espera, las preguntas se dicen y los anuncios se hacen._

* * *

Fue una semana después de su fecha de parto que finalmente se le rompió la fuente.

Eso al principio fue un alivio. Saber que en pocas horas sería realmente capaz de moverse otra vez.

Sin embargo, el quid de la cuestión era que con el parto vinieron las contracciones, y con las contracciones vino el dolor, Natasha podía decir honestamente que era peor que una herida de bala, y como una mujer que había tenido tantas experiencias, era una comparación justa.

Así que se levantó de la cama y le dijo a JARVIS que buscara a Bruce que se había ido a trabajar, y enlistó sus cosas, tratando de ignorar el dolor que corría por su vientre (aunque, para ser honesta, era imposible).

Por supuesto, al parecer la maldita IA no podía mantenerlo entre ella y Bruce. Entonces abrió la puerta y todo el equipo de Vengadores estaba allí, además de los colados. Y bueno, Darcy y Clint, era básicamente garantizado que iban a conectar. Si Natasha tendría que escuchar otra historia sobre la _magnificencia de los bíceps de Clint Barton_ una vez más, habría muerte y destrucción en la Torre.

* * *

Todo el equipo estaba nervioso, pero no lo admitían. Desde el interior de la habitación de parto se podían oír las incomprensibles maldiciones, que tanto Steve como Clint confirmaban eran en su mayoría una extraña mezcla entre ruso, alemán, francés, italiano e inglés.

Darcy se sentó en la esquina de la habitación, aparentemente inmersa en un juego, pero era un hecho que no estaba jugando de verdad, y el que mirara a Clint depredadoramente fue suficiente para confirmar que no lo hacía, de hecho.

Steve tenía una mirada… francamente perturbada. Nunca estuvo cerca de mujeres embarazadas en su tiempo, porque había sido socialmente torpe alrededor de cualquier cosa femenina (hasta de Peggy… y su corazón todavía dolía al pensar en ella, pero no podía dejar que ello le afectara, porque ella tenía una vida, era mayor que él física y mentalmente, y tenía una familia. Ella no lo necesitaba). Se encogía ante cada grito y maldición, y tenía esa mirada en su cara en la que se debatía en si debía ayudar y salvar a alguien o no.

Tony también parecía nervioso, aunque por una razón completamente diferente. Estaba jugando con algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, pasaba saliva y miraba a su alrededor a cada momento. Nadie parecía notarlo sin embargo, y por eso estaría eternamente agradecido. Tony Stark no se ponía nervioso. Por supuesto que no.

Luego estaba Pepper, que parecía que tendría un ataque de pánico. No le sentaba bien ese especie de empalagoso y repulsivo material humano, era como lo que había hecho con Tony. Bien. Era en realidad un pequeño humano siendo empujado para salir. No, gracias (por no hablar de Natasha. A pesar de sus defectos era su amiga, y sonaba como si la estuvieran matando).

Thor y Jane eran los únicos que parecían relativamente normales. Y eso era decir mucho, ya que cada vez que Natasha amenazaba o rogaba a Bruce que "acabara de sacar al demonio de ella", Thor gritaba:

―¡Amiga Natasha, amigo Bruce! ¡No se preocupen, pronto serán padres de una bebé feliz y saludable!

A lo que obtenía la respuesta de Natasha:

―¡Cierra tu estúpida boca, Thor! ¡Ya me contarás cuando seas tú el que empuja a un "bebé feliz y saludable" por la vagina!

Jane, sin embargo, parecía un poco nerviosa; lanzaba miradas furtivas a la habitación en general.

Fue Tony el que habló primero, bajo la presión que había nacido en sí mismo. Nunca había sido bueno en eso, y estaba claro que no iba a comenzar.

Antes de darse cuenta, besó la frente de Pepper. La pelirroja le devolvió la mirada con las cejas alzadas, preguntándose si la mente brillante (aunque generalmente infantil) de su novio , finalmente había colapsado (y si era sincera consigo misma, había estado esperando años a que eso sucediera).

Tony sacó una cajita y dijo las palabras.

―Virginia Potts, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

La reacción inicial, antes de que las palabras de verdad se hundieran en ella, fue darle una patada. Odiaba ser llamada "Virginia", y él lo sabía.

Su segunda reacción… No había mucho de reacción. Más bien se sentó con la boca abierta, mirándolo fijamente, sin decir una palabra. La habitación se había quedado en silencio, con diversos grados de shock… Steve miró a Tony como si fuera un sueño, y parecía que Clint y Darcy acababan de recibir la mayor sorpresa de su vida. Una enorme sonrisa aturdida se extendió por la cara de Thor y el libro de Jane resbaló de sus manos.

Pero unos momentos después, Pepper asintió llorando un poco. Tony dio un paso vacilante, con una sonrisa de alivio deslizó el anillo en su dedo y la besó. Hubo un estallido por detrás y Thor gritó:

―¡Felicidades, Lady Pepper y Hombre de hierro, por su compromiso!

¿Y en la sala de partos?

―¡Potts, quiero ser dama de honor!― se escuchó seguido por más de una maldición.

Darcy y Clint fueron los siguientes.

Los otros se habían quedado dormidos, por lo que la joven asistente caminó a través de la sala y se sentó a lado del arquero, suspirando.

―¿Qué quieres, Lewis?― preguntó él, y ella hizo una mueca.

―Estoy aburrida― contestó ella, sonando un poco como un niño petulante.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga?― preguntó él, y ella sonrió alzando las cejas y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

―Podemos hacer un par de cosas…― respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

Clint rodó los ojos, aunque sus orejas se tiñieron de rojo.

―Uh… no, Darcy. Eres demasiado joven para mí. Y de cualquier manera, ¿crees que es apropiado tener sexo cuando hay una mujer embarazada cerca?― cuestionó, aunque no estaba muy lejano de parecerle agradable la idea.

―Vamos. Podemos encontrar un armario y…― ella fue interrumpida por unos labios sobre los suyos, y entonces él la llevó medio corriendo al armario de suministros.

―Cinco dólares a que te estrellas la cabeza en un estante― murmuró mientras desabrochaba sus botones.

―Tú lo harás.

* * *

Después de doce horas de labor, Natasha había dado a luz a una niña sana. La llamaron Rebecca, por la madre de Bruce. Tenía el pelo de su padre y la sonrisa de su madre (en las raras ocasiones en que ella sonreía).

Bruce se sentó junto a sus chicas (Natasha lo mataría si supiera que había pensado en ella como su chica. Sólo era amistad, se recordó), y no podía dejar de sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo. Que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, de toda la gente que había lastimado, todavía podía tener… esto.

Los demás habían ido y venido. Y Natasha ni siquiera había comentado el obvio aspecto de haber follado de Darcy y Clint. Estaba demasiado feliz para comentar nada (aunque le había señalado a Steve que debería encontrar a alguien. El súper soldado acabó sonrojado, el pobre).

Cuando Jane tuvo a la bebé en sus brazos, dijo lo que claramente había contenido todo el día.

―Vamos a necesitar práctica.

Así que un feliz Thor se había marchado y Jane estaba a punto de irse cuando Natasha la agarró por la muñeca. La astrofísica parecía confundida, porque la espía raramente hablaba con ella. Sus palabras fueron un simple consejo:

―No rechaces la epidural.

La respuesta fue una risa.

―¡Hola! Bebé dios. Creo que la necesitaré.

Fue entonces que, sentado junto a su hija y la mujer que había llegado a amar, Bruce miró a Natasha. Mordiéndose el labio dijo las palabras que habían estado en sus pensamientos por un largo tiempo:

―Te amo.

Y por primera vez en su vida…

Natasha Romanov devolvió esas palabras.

* * *

_Y aquí la segunda y última parte ^^_

_Mi agradecimiento infinito a CastielAndTheBlueBox por permitirme traducir sus fics. Y a todos lo que leen. Gracias._

_Látex._


End file.
